


Marry is a Swearth Term

by DarkDanc3r



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/pseuds/DarkDanc3r
Summary: Lug surprises Anode with her use of non-Cybertronian terms.





	Marry is a Swearth Term

**Author's Note:**

> For Bev. Sorry this is late - real life exploded. Playing a little fast and loose with the timeline because I have no clue where to fit this in, otherwise.

The crew of the Lost Light circulated through Swerve’s, mingling and drinking the end of the quest away. By now, quite a bit had been had by all, and some mechanisms held their Engex better than others. 

 

“And this is my wife, Anode.” Lug introduced her mate with a smile, having been greeted by name. 

 

“We’ve met before. On Mederi.” Anode reminded their drinking buddy of the moment, though neither Lug nor Anode could remember his name with the amount they'd drank so far. 

 

“Have we?”

 

“You tried to-” Anode started to remind him.

 

“I tried to kill you! Of course!” He took Anode’s hand and bowed over it with a grin. “Sorry, I didn’t recognize you. In my defense, I tried to kill a LOT of people that day.” He gave both femmes a charming smile. “But tell me… this term ‘wife’ I’m not familiar with it…”

 

Lug and Anode shared a look, though it was Lug who answered. “My Conjux Endura. Wife is a term we picked up from the Human home world, which is where I got the idea for how I proposed.

******

“Hey, Anode… will you marry me?”

 

“Just a moment, Lug, I’m working on-” Lug’s voice came from even lower than normal, and it drew the distracted, seated femme from what she was working on.

 

“Huh what now?” She set the mechanical lock down and looked around - and down - for her partner.

 

Lug’s face plates heated slightly now that they were actually face to face, but she resolutely resettled herself in her position down on one knee. “Will you marry me? Be my Conjux Endura. Please?”

 

Anode stared at her partner in crime for a moment in blank surprise before shaking herself from helm to toe-tip and reaching for Lug. “Yes! Of course yes! But… what’s a marry?”

 

Lug meeped as she was pulled into Anode’s lap and wrapped both arms around her future Conjux. “Do you remember the planet where you picked up your current Alt? The one they keep calling ‘Swearth’ here on the Lost Light?”

 

“Of course I remember. I got the best mechanical locks there. So tiny and…” Anode paused in her gushing about locks to peer at Lug. “That happened before I lost you. Primus, that happened shortly before we left for Caminus. You’ve waited all this time to actually ask me to be your Conjux? Why?”

 

“Well… the time just never seemed right. We were usually busy running from one angry life form or another. And then we got separated.” Lug dipped her head before leaning against Anode’s chest and sighing heavily. “First Caminus, where you had so much going for you and I was doing my studies. And then when we were hunting - oh I don’t even remember what we were after when you got taken by the Necromancer and I… I… I DIED. Primus, I died before I ever got a chance to ask you to be mine only.” The smaller geologist shuddered in her love’s arms and leaned even closer, resting her cheek over Anode’s spark.

 

“So I figured it was about time I asked. And I remembered how much you enjoyed Earth. The alt modes that were just learning to fly… the locks that were tiny but intricate. I was curious and while you were in the middle of learning to pick safe locks I went and learned a little more about the pair bonding ceremonies from the area we spent the most time in. Mind, femmes married mechs exclusively, there, but I figured it would work well enough since we both used to be mechs.” Lug smiled, uncaring that she was running off at the mouth a little.

 

“There, in the ‘United States’ region, when a mech asked a femme to be his Conjux, he’d get down on one knee - like I was - and he’d offer his femme of choice a ring. I couldn’t come up with any rings that wouldn’t get in the way of our transformations, but there’s etchings we could do if you’re interested… anyway. Gets down on one knee, and asks the femme to ‘marry’ him. If she says yes there’s a ceremony, and more rings are exchanged, and vows, and then he gets to call his femme his ‘wife’. I just like how that sounds. You’d be my ‘wife’ and I could be yours because we’re both femmes and only mechs are called ‘husbands’, and-” Lug found her stream of words cut off by the touch of one of Anode’s fingers to her lips.

 

“Yes, Lug. I’ll be your wife. I’ll take the Conjux rites with you, and anything else you want. I was only waiting until I thought you were more settled before asking you myself.” And here Anode’s own face plates heated. “You’ve always been more bold than I was when it came to stuff like this.” After all, hadn’t Lug been the first one to claim the femme pronoun and get her frame changed to match?

**Author's Note:**

> My bad, I have no clue who they were talking to in LL25 when Lug introduces Anode as her "wife". When all else fails, blame booze.


End file.
